


They Find Harold

by PattRose



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Humor, Screencaps, captions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 of Looking for Harold.  Another story told in screencaps.  Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Find Harold

They Find Harold

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/1-story/PoI/PoI%202/1_zpsa691551e.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/1-story/PoI/PoI%202/2_zps7a0fd301.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/1-story/PoI/PoI%202/3_zps3c510a3c.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/1-story/PoI/PoI%202/4_zps35bc6a4d.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/1-story/PoI/PoI%202/5_zpsa6cacefd.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/1-story/PoI/PoI%202/6_zpsac004a1e.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/1-story/PoI/PoI%202/7_zps64b76f18.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/1-story/PoI/PoI%202/8_zps89b48137.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/1-story/PoI/PoI%202/9_zps74cac65f.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/1-story/PoI/PoI%202/10_zpse85c4884.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/1-story/PoI/PoI%202/11_zpsd83d5681.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/1-story/PoI/PoI%202/12_zpse3c79801.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/1-story/PoI/PoI%202/13_zpsb65b6d04.jpg.html)

THE END


End file.
